


The Black Widow of the Leaf

by Nerdzone6



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzone6/pseuds/Nerdzone6
Summary: Koharu Utatane couldn't allow Sarutobi to let Naru go to waste, so she took matters into her own hands. With the help of Danzo, she created a team of assassins one better than any Anbu. Meet Naru Uzumaki AKA The Black Widow of the Leaf. Female Naruto x Shikamaru.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Deal's Made In the Dark

Koharu Utatane walked down Root's underground base with one simple motive in mind, which was to strike a deal with her old friend Danzo Shimura over Konoha's newest jinchuriki, Naru Uzumaki.

The reason why she was visiting Danzo was that she knew that he wanted to recruit Naru into his Root program; however, she knew that the Third Hokage would never allow it. Henceforth why she was here.

The truth was Koharu didn't want to see the girl go to waste; she knew once the child came of age the villagers would stunt her growth and that couldn't be allowed to happen. Konoha needed a weapon to keep it on top and Naru Uzumaki was the key.

So here she was, preparing to strike a deal with the man who could help her. In all honesty, Koharu wanted to train a team by herself, one that was separate from Root; however, she knew that having Danzo on her side would be in her best interest. Plus, if the Jinchuriki disappeared suddenly Danzo would be the number one suspect, so he couldn't be directly involved with this.

"Koharu san, what brings you here?" A familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts.

Koharu smiled, "Can't an old lady visit a friend," she asked?

Danzo Shimura quirked an eyebrow, not buying her friendly demeanor, Koharu never visited him here it was always at his private residents, which meant she was here on business. "I have no problem with you visiting me, I'm just confused as to why you bothered coming here. Surely if you wanted to see me, we could have met at my home," he said.

Koharu looked at him seriously, "I'm afraid what I have to discuss with you is something of a sensitive matter, and talking with you at home would be inappropriate," she said.

Danzo tilted his head, intrigued; so he was right she did have business to discuss, "Forgive my rudeness Koharu san why don't we discuss this matter over tea," he said.

Koharu smiled, "That would be lovely," she said following him into his office.

Danzo sat down placing the tea down in front of them, "So what do you wish to discuss with me," he asked?

Koharu took a sip of her tea before she spoke, "I've come here today to make a proposal," she said. Danzo looked at her intrigued, "A deal? What's gotten into you Koharu, you're not the type to go making deals not with me at least," he said.

Koharu looked at him sternly, "Cut it out Danzo san this is serious. I'm here because of the jinchuriki; I know you want her, but we both know Hiruzen will never allow it," she said.

At the mention of the jinchuriki, Danzo straightened up, "Sarutobi will let her go to waste," he said annoyed.

Koharu nodded, "Yes it's a shame but it would be an even bigger shame if we allowed it to happen," she said.

Danzo quirked an eyebrow at her, "Yes, I agree it would, but what do you propose we do about it," he said.

Koharu took another sip of her tea before she spoke, "I'll be frank with you Danzo, I want to make a team of assassins like the world has never seen; however, I'm not stupid I can't do it on my own. So I'm thinking we can help each other out, I'll keep the girl and the other two in a secret location and you can have your go in help training them," she said.

Danzo hummed, "What makes you think I just won't take her for myself," he asked?

Koharu chuckled, "We both know the minute the jinchuriki disappears you will be the number one suspect; however, no one would ever suspect me," she said.

Danzo nodded what she was saying was true; Sarutobi would believe he was responsible for sure and that could risk his Root operation, which couldn't happen. He wouldn't mind playing decoy though because once Sarutobi realized he didn't have the jinchuriki Koharu would have her safely tucked away.

Danzo smiled at her, "I see your point Koharu san, so how can I help you," he said.

Koharu smiled, "First of all I would need your Root agents to stage three kidnappings," she said. Danzo tilted his head, "Aww yes, you said you wanted a team of three, do you have any idea's for the other two," he said.

Koharu nodded, "I've decided I want a Nara and Uchiha on the team," she said. Danzo quirked an eyebrow, "Those are good choices but the only Nara and Uchiha babies are both clan heirs, well one's a spare, but still," he said.

Koharu looked annoyed, "Do you think I don't know that? I don't want just any clan members I want the best of the best. Shikaku Nara is a formidable strategist and I have no doubt his brat will be just the same, and as for Fugaku Uchiha I don't even need to specify, his firstborn Itachi is already showing signs of being a prodigy, his second son should be no different," she said.

Danzo laughed, "My, My Koharu, you really have been thinking this over. Alright, I'll help but only if I get to help train the brats," he said.

Koharu smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way," she said, and so the deal was made; a week from today the jinchuriki along with the two baby clan heirs would disappear.

The night was warm and everyone in Konoha was asleep except for a few select Jonin and Anbu that were busy patrolling for intruders. No one noticed as an Anbu snuck into the orphanage nor did they notice when he ran out leaving behind an empty crib that looked like a murder scene.

At the Nara residents, a small army of Root operatives dispersed around the property and quickly dispersed placing exploding tags around the forest where the Nara's prized deer were sleeping.

At a quarter to two in the morning, Shikaku and Yoshino Nara along with the rest of their clan were rudely awakened to the sounds of explosions going off. "What the Hell!" Shikaku thought, looking out his bedroom window.

To his surprise and horror, he saw a heard of frightened deer running out of the forest; that was ablaze. "Oh My God!" he thought, putting his shoes on he ran out of the house along with his wife, to go try and calm down the deer.

It was an hour past three when the couple finally made it back to the house and the Jonin commander was ready for bed, his wife though went to check on their son first. The man hadn't even made it to the bed when he heard his wife's scream; grabbing a kunai he raced into his son's room where he found his wife looking petrified.

Yoshino looked at her husband in despair, "Shikaku he's not here, Shikamaru he's not here, my baby, where's my baby" she screamed!

Shikaku felt the blood drain from his face; his son was only a month old, there was no possible way he had moved, which meant someone had taken him, someone had taken his son.

The Jonin commander didn't think he moved, racing to the Hokage tower to request help.

Meanwhile:

A small army of Root Operatives descend upon the Uchiha compound; they were careful to mask their chakra and be as quiet as possible. Their target? Sasuke Uchiha.

When they reached Uchiha Fugaku's house they were pleased to note that the window in Sasuke's room was opened. It was obvious the Uchiha clan wasn't too worried about intruders, after all, who would be dumb enough to attack the most powerful clan in Konoha?

Obviously, they weren't counting on Root to take a chance.

A cat masked operative quickly jumped into the baby's room and grabbed him before leaping out the window. No one in the Uchiha compound ever woke up.

The Root operatives returned to their base with the precious cargo; Koharu and Danzo were waiting for them.

Danzo smirked, "Well done, all of you. Cat, Eagle, Boar take the children to this location and then return," he said, handing the cat masked operative a slip of paper.

"Hai!" the soldiers soluted before running off to complete their task.

Danzo turned to Koharu, "It seems this plan of yours is going to work. I look forward to seeing the final product," he said.

Koharu smirked, "So do I old friend, So do I," she said.

Author's note: So here's the first chapter of The Black Widow of the Leaf. Tell me what you think.


	2. The First Week

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel.

Hello everyone I need to address something; I just want you guys to know that this story is loosely based on Marvel's Black Widow, that is why Naru is a red head in this story.

The First Week:

The first week of Koharu's venture was to put into one word, chaotic. For starters, Koharu now had the responsibility of caring for three infants, which she had no idea how to do. Sure, Koharu had a son, but she had had a nanny raise him while she was busy helping Hiruzen run the village.

To put it simply, she didn't have the first clue on how to care for a baby; fortunately, Danzo helped her out by assigning three of his female Root operatives as caregivers. The term caregiver should be used lightly here, as all they did was feed and change the infants, they did not provide the infants with any love and nourishment.

The second problem was that the Hokage was in an uproar over the fact that not one, not two, but three! Infants had disappeared from the village under his watch. He had immediately put the village on lockdown; no one could leave or enter the village, which made it impossible for Koharu to visit her new charges.

Of course, she wasn't too worried since she had the help from Danzo's soldiers looking over them; however, the Uchiha, Nara, and one Hatake threatening to burn down the village if the babies weren't found concerned her. The anger and pure range radiating from them over the infants almost made her change her mind; however, she reminded herself that this was for the greater good of the people and threw that thought from her head.

Hiruzen suspected Danzo right away and just as she had predicated searched his base. Of course that searched turned up nothing as neither Danzo nor her were dumb enough to leave a paper trail behind.

The fact that there wasn't evidence didn't stop Hiruzen from pointing the finger at the old war hawk. Only after he threatened him did he leave Danzo alone; never once did he suspect Koharu of wrongdoing.

By the time Wednesday rolled around, things had calmed down enough that she could breathe again and stop worrying that a team of Anbu was going to crash through her window. Once that fear was gone, she focused her attention back on her plans.

It dawned on her that she would be unable to train the brats until they were three, that didn't mean she couldn't start conditioning them. First, she would have the babies placed in cages to condition them too-tight spaces, when they were older she would move to handcuff them to their beds.

Furthermore, when the children reached the age of three, she would start putting them in abusive situations where the three would have only each other to rely on; this would ensure the team's work ethic.

Koharu knew, however, she couldn't have them be abused all the time, as this might cause the children to defect, which would mean failure, and she did not want to fail.

The second issue she needed to figure out was what kind of team she wanted the brats to be. In the shinobi world, each team had its purpose; some were hard hitters while others were trackers. Yes, Koharu wanted her team to be primarily an assassination unit; however, she also wanted her team to be able to do it all.

Shikamaru had the potential to become a hard hitter and now that he was away from the influence of his family Koharu was sure she could give him a work ethic. He would also serve as the teams' strategist and back up genjutsu user.

Sasuke would give the team a genjutsu and kenjutsu user and Koharu also planned on developing his Sharingan for all it was worth.

Naru though was her real prize. Koharu was aware of the girl's heritage, and she also knew enough about the Uzumaki clan thanks to Mito Sama. The number of possibilities that opened up for the girl was astounding, and she planned to pursue and train all of Naru's gifts to their full potential.

The road ahead would not be an easy one; however, in the long run, it would be worth it.

Author's note: So there you have it, folks! Chapter 2 of The Black Widow of Konoha. As always thank you for reading, Nerdzone6.


	3. Searching

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Searching:

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat at his desk. The events of the week weighed heavily on his mind. To say that this week was a disaster was an understatement; three babies had been stolen, three important babies. For starters, two of those infants were clan heirs, well one was a spare if anyone wanted to get technical about it and the other was the village's jinchuriki and the Fourth Hokage's legacy.

It was an outrage! Kidnappings were not supposed to happen in places like Konoha, the strongest village in the world. If the other villages got wind of this security breach, attacks and more kidnappings were bound to happen, and he wasn't the only one that thought so. When the daimyo had gotten wind of what happened, he had stormed into Hiruzen's office and chewed him out for a full two hours. Hiruzen flinched thinking about it.

Flashback:

Hiruzen was sitting at his desk trying to keep his mind off of what was happening in the village; currently, he had three regular and six Anbu teams out searching for the three missing infants. So far, things weren't looking good.

The sound of pounding footsteps marching through the building broke him from his concentration. He was about to go see who it was when his door suddenly swung open, revealing the Fire Daimyo who looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel.

Hiruzen quickly stood and bowed, showing his respect for the man; however, the man wasn't in the mood to play around, "Sarutobi! What's this I hear about the village having a security breach and our jinchuriki stolen?!" he said.

Hiruzen's shoulder's sagged, he had been hoping to hold off from telling the man. It was apparent that it was too late for that. Holding his head up, he looked at the daimyo, "It's true, sir, the nine-tails jinchuriki was stolen along with the Nara and Uchiha heirs." he said.

The daimyo's face turned red, "Why wasn't anyone watching the jinchuriki?! Surely you had a team of Anbu watching her," he said. Hiruzen's face reddened," Well, Sir. The Kyubi attack left us low on manpower. I've assigned all available shinobi to guard the border or to help rebuild," he said.

The daimyo's eyes flashed red, "So you're telling me you left not only the village's weapon but the daughter of the late Fourth Hokage unprotected? Is that what you're telling me, Sarutobi? Because if that's the best explanation you have, it's falling short," he said.

Hiruzen tried to hide his frustration as he answered the man, "Please try to understand, sir. I had her hid in the orphanage, I didn't expect anyone to track her so soon," he said. The daimyo looked like he was about to strike him, "Why was the daughter of the Fourth doing in the orphanage? I thought you told me she was being cared for by you," he said.

The old Hokage's shoulder's sagged, "I thought putting her in the orphanage was the best place for her. I was just going to drop in on her every once in a while," he said. If the daimyo hadn't looked ready to kill before he sure did now, "Oh my God, Hiruzen, how could you be so incompetent?! I expected better from you, especially in regards to the jinchuriki, the village's weapon and best hope for staying on top." he said.

Hiruzen straightened his shoulders, "I'm doing everything in my power to correct the situation," he said. The Daimyo nodded, "See that you do," he said taking a seat, "In the meantime, you can explain what your plan was for the jinchuriki,"

The third gulped.

End of Flashback:

The third rubbed his temples. The daimyo had been furious to learn that he hadn't been planning on giving Naru any special training and that he hadn't signed her over to Kakashi Hatake or her godmother Lady Tsunade.

Hiruzen hadn't had a suitable answer for him, and the daimyo had accused him of sabotaging Naru as some form of revenge against the nine-tails, which was ridiculous. He was smart enough to tell a scroll from a kunai.

In the end, to get the daimyo off his back, he had promised that when he found Naru he would assign Tsunade as her guardian and allow Kakashi access to her. His promise pleased the daimyo, and the man had left with the promise to check-in.

Hiruzen sighed, reminding himself that it was over and that he needed to focus on finding those kids and correcting his mistakes. The sooner he found those kids, the sooner he could work on repairing his reputation with the daimyo. Easier said than done.

The Inuzuka clan and Kakashi Hatake along with their ninken had failed to pick up even the slightest hint of a scent from the children. Tsume Inuzuka had revealed the perps had used citrus to mask their scents; apparently, dogs hate citrus. Pakkun, Kakashi's ninken had later confirmed this.

If that wasn't bad enough, there was more bad news. The sensor's Hiruzen had sent to help search had come back empty-handed; apparently, none of them had picked up the children's chakra. Hiruzen suspected the perps had used seals to mask their chakra signatures.

Hiruzen turned and looked out the window. If things didn't turn around soon, he might have to face that all three children were gone, forever.

In his underground compound located outside of the village, Danzo Shimura sat in his office sipping his tea. If anyone were to walk in on him, it would shock them to see he was smiling.

Why was he smiling? The answer was simple, Hiruzen had fallen from the daimyo's grace. That alone made helping Koharu with her crazy plan worth it.

Danzo sighed in content. He was pleased with the way things were going, and his Anbu had done a fantastic job in covering their tracks. It helped of course to have an Inuzuka in his squad that wasn't afraid to spill how to outsmart his clan.

Who knew the scent of citrus repelled dogs? Danzo smiled, and of course, it wasn't too difficult to use a masking seal to cover the children's chakra. Koharu owed him for going to so much trouble to help her, and she would repay him by making sure her team succeeds.

He wouldn't accept failure, especially after all he'd put out to help her. In the meantime, he would monitor the daimyo situation, since Hiruzen was in hot water with the daimyo maybe this was his chance to grab the Hokage title. Now wouldn't that be something?

Author's note: So here's chapter three of the Black Widow of the Leaf. I hope this chapter explained a few things for everyone, and as always thank you, for reading. Nerdzone6.


	4. Checking In

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Checking In:

A week had gone by since the children's disappearance and Koharu felt it was safe to check on her charges. She was careful of course not to draw too much attention to herself and told Hiruzen that she was going to help take part in the search. Hiruzen had stared at her like she'd gone mad, but after some convincing, he agreed.

Koharu shook her head, her old teammate really was too trusting for a shinobi. Oh well, that just made things easier for her and besides when she came back empty-handed no one would think twice about it. It was pathetic. Shinobi were supposed to be cold-blooded assassins who didn't trust anybody, it was a trait that shinobi back in the village lacked.

She shook her head; that was the whole reason she had taken it upon herself to rectify the situation. Hiruzen obviously wouldn't do it with his pacifist ways. Good thing she had Danzo helping her out.

Walking into the underground bunker that had been lined with soundproof and chakra suppressant seals so no one outside could hear; the sound of babies crying hit her. Hurrying into the nursery, she found all three infants screaming their lungs out and three Root shinobi in the corner just watching them go at it. She glanced at them annoyed, "Will you please shut those things up." she said.

One of the Root ninja's wearing a cat mask stepped forward, "How would you like us to do that my lady? You gave us specific instructions not to comfort them." she said.

Koharu rolled her eyes, "I said that didn't I? Well, for the purpose of this meeting give them a pacifier so we can talk." she said. The Root shinobi nodded and quickly put pacifiers in the infant's mouths; it immediately did the trick.

Koharu sighed, "Thank God, I was getting sick of that rack it. Children should be seen and not heard." she said. The Root shinobi said nothing. Koharu looked over at the Cat masked operative, "Report," she said.

Cat nodded, "The infant's all are weighing at a healthy weight. Nara weighs Five pounds eight ounces, Uchiha weighs Eight pounds and three ounces and Namikaze weighs Five Pounds and three ounces. The infants passed the physical exam you had us administer and there were no signs of infection. " she said.

Koharu nodded, "Good, and what about their intellect? How are they doing in that department," she asked? Cat tilted her head a little, "All three infants are showing signs of high intellect; although, we can't really judge that until they're a little older." she said.

Koharu sighed "I suppose that's true, but tell me are all three alert?" she asked.

Cat nodded, "Yes ma'am, Namikaze seems especially alert for an infant." she said, making Koharu smirked. "Aww, it seems Namikaze has inherited her father's intelligence. Marvelous! That alone makes this whole project worth it. That'll be all for now Cat," she said turning to leave, "I'll be back to check on their progress." she said walking away, an evil smile etched on her face.

Meanwhile:

A five-year-old boy punched a tree over and over again, anger shown in his eyes as he continued hitting the tree. The boy was Uchiha Itachi, and he was frustrated that they hadn't found his baby brother, Sasuke yet. He was also frustrated because he had broken his promise to protect and watch out for his brother.

The five-year-old didn't understand how someone had just taken his brother without being seen. To him, this showed the arrogance of his clan and village. "Ugh!" he screamed. How could his parents have been so stupid? They were shinobi, they should have been smart enough not to leave the window open.

As he punched the tree he made a promise to himself and to his brother. He would find Sasuke and bring him home if it was the last thing he did.

Author's note: So here's chapter four of The Black Widow of the Leaf.


	5. Developments

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Developments:

A month had passed since the children's disappearance, and the search had died down, much to the relief of Koharu and Danzo. The village just didn't have the resources to continue searching; although that didn't mean they still wouldn't be on the lookout or listen for any info on them.

The search dying down wasn't the only development that gave the two elders cause for celebration. The babies had begun showing signs they were talented beyond their age. For one, Naru had begun babbling something most infants didn't do until they were much older; when Koharu had learned this, she had ordered the Root agents to expose the girl to as many stimuli as possible. That entailed showing the girl flashcards with words, speaking to her more, and overall, encouraging her to speak.

As for the two children, Sasuke was alert and paying attention whenever someone spoke to him. Koharu took this as a good sign, and although he wasn't trying to talk like Naru, he was still showing signs that he had a high comprehension level. Shikamaru, however, was a different story.

The boy was showing signs he'd inherited his clans' high IQ with that being said, however; he was also starting to show signs that he'd also inherited their laziness. When Koharu had learned of this, she wasn't surprised, although she wasn't happy to hear the boy was starting to show a knack for being lazy. She had decided then that she was going to have to put a stop to that now.

She had talked to Danzo about what she could do to stop the child from turning into a typical lazy Nara. The war hawk had suggested she place the child in a highly stimulating environment. That sounded like the best option, so she'd ordered the Root operatives to give the boy more attention, "force him to play and interact with you, but whatever you do, don't let him sleep until nap time," she said.

The first week after she'd given her orders, she'd received a report from her operatives. Naru was now starting to try to form words, and on top of that, she was starting to crawl. Koharu smirked when she'd heard this. It seemed her initial assumptions on the girl were correct, the child had inherited her parents' genius. If the girl kept developing like she was now, she'd be ready to start training soon. That idea filled her with excitement.

The report had also stated that Sasuke had started paying attention to what Naru was doing and had started following her example, and by following her example that meant he'd started to babble and try to talk to. A lightbulb had gone off in Koharu's mind when she'd heard that; it dawned on her that Naru chan was starting to show signs of being a leader and if that was the case then she could use her to make the boys fall in line.

A small smile appeared on her face. It seemed her plan was working out better than she expected. Her smile vanished however when she read the rest of her report. Shikamaru was started to cause problems. According to her operatives, the boy wasn't happy about being denied his naps and had started throwing fits to voice this.

Koharu rolled her eyes at this, not surprised that he was upset; she didn't care though after all a child didn't know what was good for them. The boy would eventually get over it and if he didn't, then she'd have him disciplined.

Taking out a scroll, she began writing down her next orders. She told the operatives to continue working with Naru and Sasuke, and as for Shikamaru if he didn't get with the program they were to start denying him food. That would teach the brat, she thought as she rolled up the scroll and handed it to the waiting Root operative.

Looking at the time she realized she better start heading out; today Hiruzen had a meeting with the Fire Daimyo to discuss the missing children. A sad smile played on her lips thinking about her old teammate. The Daimyo had been giving him hell over this whole thing, which he deserved in her opinion; however, that didn't mean she wanted Danzo to be Hokage.

No Danzo belonged in the shadows and Hiruzen in the light. She hoped that this experience would make Hiruzen realized that just because this was peace times didn't mean the village needed to let their guard down. Whatever, she didn't have time to worry about that now. She had a show to put on.

Author's note: So here's chapter five of "The Black Widow of the Leaf," I hope you enjoy it. On to other news, I'm trying to decide if I want to do this story in small time skips or keep doing what I'm doing now. What do you think? As always thank you for reading, Nerdzone6.


End file.
